Sexting 2
by Thahcn
Summary: A little behind the scenes on 'Sexting or Not'
1. Chapter 1

So, this one was mostly written by my friend Crimelover11 , but since it was inspired by my other work we agreed that it made more sense if it was posted along with the other. Many would ask me what they were thinking and say they were curious as to what was going on behind the scenes. Well, this definitely will satisfy your curiosity.

Hope you have as much fun reading it as we did writing it.

A friendly reminder that reviews are more than welcome.

And don't forget to go check Crimelover11's fics. She's a spectacular writer.

Now it's time for fun.

The part in bold refers to Castle's thoughts and normal for Beckett's.

Kate awoke to her alarm going off alerting her that it was time for work, she lifted her arm hitting the button to turn it off. Her arm then came to rest at her side not moving along with the rest of her body, she ached in places she didn't think was possible. She tried to move onto her back but was weighed down by Castle's arm secured around her waist. He must have sensed she was wanting to get up because his arm tightened around her and he moved closer. She rolled her eyes but smiled slightly, sometimes he could be so cute.

Slowly she found the energy she didn't know she possessed and lifted his arm up before slipping out from beneath the covers. She shivered slightly, she should really know to put some clothes on before bed. That wouldn't be any use though since Castle found it more fun to remove them, she didn't exactly try and stop him though. She reached down and picked up his shirt from the night before, she let out a low laugh when she noticed it had lost it's button. Yes last night was definitely fun, she thought to herself.

She let out a yawn before heading to the walk in wardrobe and grabbing her spare clothes she kept over on occasions. She quickly got dressed before walking into the kitchen and turning on the coffee pot, she still had plenty of time before so she decided to make breakfast. After preparing a batch of pancakes because she really did need to thank Castle for last night, a lot, she placed some on a plate. She covered them over and ate the ones she had prepared for herself. After finishing her pancakes and taking small sips of her coffee she picked up a pen and paper and wrote him a note.

Castle,

I'm sorry, I didn't have the heart to wake you up, especially after last night. I made you pancakes, they're on the counter. Try to get some rest. See you at the precinct.

Always,

Kate.

Ps: Don't forget my coffee.

She walked through into the bedroom picking up her phone and placing the note onto her pillow. She thought about waking him up, if she had to suffer he could suffer along with her, but in his defense she was the one to initiate rounds two and three. She looked at him and smiled, he look more relaxed sleeping, she told him it was creepy staring at her but she figured out why he did it. Placing a kiss on his cheek she walked out of the loft and was on her way to work.


	2. Chapter 2

It was an hour later she was sat at her desk when her phone chimed signalling she had a new message. She picked up her phone and smiled.

*1 new message from Castle*

Hey Beckett, just got your note. Thanks for the pancakes!

Now tell me…what are you wearing? ;)

RC

She let out a laugh only he would be playing this kind of game while she was buried with the paperwork of her last case. She grinned before sending him a reply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Across town Castle was just making himself a coffee, Kate had told him he didn't need to rush into the precinct this morning. He had finished the pancakes that she had left him and decided he needed to let her makes breakfast for him more often. His phone chimed a message and he took a sip of his coffee while unlocking his phone.**

***1 new message from Beckett***

**My gun.**

**He choked on his coffee a little then grinned, she was playing his game along with him.**


	4. Chapter 4

She sat waiting for his reply, she must have stunned him into some sort of silence and grinned at that fact. Her phone chimed again and she picked it up knowing exactly who it would be.

*1 new message from Castle*

Mmm, I like it. I knew you could play this game.

Of course she could, she thought to herself. She enjoyed playing games with Castle she always knew that they would lead to more, much more, and she was glad that Martha was away with her theater group this week. She sent him a message hoping that it would be enough to make him stop long enough for her to finish with the paperwork but knowing her luck it wouldn't.


	5. Chapter 5

**He sat waiting for her to reply, he felt like a teenager again. He could hardly wait for her reply.**

***1 new message from Beckett***

**You do realise I have work to do, right?**

**Kill joy, he thought. She always has to ruin a good moment, but he was being innocent enough. Right? He was only asking a simple question. He grinned before sending off another message.**


	6. Chapter 6

*1 new message from Castle*

I know. I just asked what you are wearing, I didn't get to see this morning. So anything else other than your gun? Or are you Nikki Heat style today?

She could picture him right now sat eagerly awaiting her reply, like a puppy waiting the arrival of his master. She chuckled a bit at this idea before picking up her phone again and sending off another message, the paperwork forgotten at her desk.


	7. Chapter 7

***1 new message from Beckett***

**Oh Castle, I'm not sure you can handle what I'm wearing.**

**He let out a small groan, now he really needed to know. Maybe she could go into the bathrooms and take a picture for him. But then again, he had plenty of pictures of Kate, but one more couldn't hurt surely. He knew one thing, this woman would be the death of him.**

*1 new message from Castle*

Oh dirty, I like it.

She rolled her eyes, of course he would. He might be a nine year old on a sugar rush but he sure didn't act like it when she was like this. She looked around Ryan and Esposito were still doing her paperwork, she really should be doing hers. The sooner that she had gotten this done the sooner she could get to Castle, and maybe if she was lucky there would be a repeat of last night. She sent off another text before making her way through the mountains of paperwork she had left.


	8. Chapter 8

***1 new message from Beckett***

**You have no idea.**

**Oh he was pretty sure he had a good idea, since starting a relationship with her he had gotten plenty of ideas. He had no idea the amount of things that Beckett could do, he shook his head getting those thoughts from his mind. He took a few deep breaths and thought about something different than the woman who was currently texting him, only that didn't work. He let out a low moan and picked up his phone.**

*1 new message from Castle*

If last night counts for something, I think I have a pretty good idea.

She had to fight the urge to moan, memories from last night coming back to her. The door, the bed, the floor they really didn't care last night. She really shouldn't be thinking these things in the middle of her work day, with a whole bunch of detectives in the same room as her. Now she really wished she had woken Castle up, she wouldn't be the only one suffering.

***1 new message from Beckett***

**Think you're smart, don't you?**

**He grinned like a fool, he had hit a spot.**

*1 new message from Castle*

You know I am.

She sent a glare to her phone hoping that it would reach Castle. Somehow what had started out as innocent fun had now turned into something else entirely.


	9. Chapter 9

***1 new message from Beckett***

**Castle? Zip it.**

**Yep he had definitely gone and done it, Detective Kate Beckett was now angry. But that didn't stop him he really couldn't help himself, he felt like he was on a roll and couldn't stop.**

*1 new message from Castle*

Oh, you want me to zip it? And here I was thinking unzipped was so much better.

She yet again glared at her phone, damn him, she hated when he was right. But here she was in the middle of the precinct, wanting him and what could she do? She really was going to torture him for this later. Another thought quickly hit her and with that she sent him another message.

***1 new message from Beckett***

**Speaking of which…You owe me some new clothing Mr. Castle.**

**He let out a laugh, that was right he certainly did. But then again, so did she, she couldn't say that last night certainly wasn't fun though. He never knew how sturdy the study door could be either.**

*1 new message from Castle*

Do I?

She rolled her eyes, he knew he did. She wouldn't have minded so much but it was her favorite shirt he ripped.


	10. Chapter 10

***1 new message from Beckett***

**After last night? Damn right you do.**

**He'd be happy to get her a whole new closet if he could rip them off of her again. His mind drifted back to yesterday, the way she had if anything encouraged him to take off her shirt. The pure need in her eyes, and the way she practically attacked him.**

*1 new message from Castle*

If I'm not mistaken, Detective Beckett, you enjoyed me ripping them off as much as I did.

Well she wasn't going to tell him that! Now he was just getting smug, she'd say last night was certainly never going to happen again but damn she enjoyed him too much.

***1 new message from Beckett***

**You were still the one who ruined it.**

**And he still had the evidence on his floor, in fact he looked behind him and laughed. There leading from the front door to the study was a trail of clothes, he should maybe clear them up.**

*1 new message from Castle*

No need to thank me it was my pleasure ;)

She really did feel the urge to throw her phone across the room now, he surely had an idea of what he was doing to her.


End file.
